Parents' Day
"Parents' Day" is the 12th episode and the season finale of the second season of Camp Camp. It is the 24th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot It's a big day at Camp Campbell (and not Christmas, as Nikki thinks). David has invited the campers' parents over to show off what the kids have learned and host activities involving the parents, though Max is confident that his parents won't show up. Cameron Campbell arrives, back from Russia, and is enraged and frightened to learn that the parents will find out what kind of camp he is running. Just as he demands that David cancel it, the parents arrive and begin mingling in the mess hall. While Nikki's mom shamelessly flirts with Neil's dad, Campbell is confronted by FBI agents Miller and Miller, Ered's "cool gay dads", regarding his obtaining of Russian intelligence. The other parents begin questioning the absence of the camps they signed their kids up for, and Campbell decides to take them on a tour, under threat of the Millers taking him in. Max is content to sit it out, but Campbell forces him into a family setting with David and Gwen until his real parents arrive (to David's delight). Nerris shows her parents to her LARPing camp castle, which her father seems to enjoy, but her mother finds herself concerned for her child's safety. Campbell strides on past, before greeting Dolph's father, an American army lieutenant, who is somehow oblivious to Dolph's similarities to Hitler, and against his love of art. David and Gwen learn that Harrison's magic is more than just illusion and sleight of hand, Max sympathizes briefly with Space Kid, whose parents couldn't make it, but swiftly goes back to picking on him when it turns out his uncle is coming instead. His uncle turns out to be famed astronaut Buzz Aldrin, who isn't happy about the fake moon landing video the camp sent him, since the footage was of HIM walking on the moon, and he swiftly decks David. Seeing this, Campbell calls for dinner and tries to appease the Millers, but they're concerned about the platypus making a mess on their table, despite Ered liking it. Preston tries talking to his practically deaf grandma while Max throws mashed potatoes at her. Neil is horribly embarrassed at his dad's attempts to understand his interests and is doubly embarrassed when he thinks Neil is romantically involved with Nikki, and Nikki's mom doesn't help when she picks up where she left off. Nikki thinks their parents might get together, but Neil is determined to stop it before it happens and suggests that his dad bring out his teaching assistant, Sockrates, a sock puppet version of Socrates. It doesn't work. As Max insists that his parents aren't coming, there's a loud hammering on the mess hall doors. It turns out to be Mr. and Mrs. Fartz, looking for Jermy, which forces Gwen to admit that they lost him to the Wood Scouts. The final activity begins with the campers showing off what they've learned to their parents. While Harrison does his magic show, Campbell furiously appeals to David to make sure everyone does their job, the idea of Super Guantanamo looming in his mind, but Max is confident the other campers will blow it before he gets the chance. To his dismay, Nurf makes an impassioned speech to his mother about words cutting more than knives, and Nerris performs a heartwarming fantasy play with her parents. As Neil and Nikki wonder where their parents have got to, the curtain goes up on Preston's Red Riding Hood play. Just then, the cottage prop collapses to reveal Nikki and Neil's parents having sex. Campbell cuts Preston's play short, and Nikki's mom suggests that Carl get himself tested for Quartersister. Campbell demands that David, Gwen, and Max start their play immediately while preparing to make a getaway, and Gwen arrives with Max's paperwork. Max refuses to perform, and David explodes at him until he reads Max's enrollment form and learns that his parents didn't care enough to sign him up for any activity. David is torn between obeying Campbell and attending to a tearful Max and ultimately chooses to see to Max. As the curtain goes up, Campbell laments on losing another kid, to everyone's shock. Meanwhile, Gwen and David have taken Max out for pizza, where David apologizes to Max for trying to force him to be happy and hopes he can find true happiness at camp despite his parents' neglect, even if it isn't today. Once they've finished eating, Max hugs David for a split second before affirming that it didn't happen and threatening to kill David if word of it gets back to camp. Gwen wonders if everything's going alright back at camp, but David's confident that it's nothing Campbell can't handle. The screaming Campbell is then seen being hauled into an FBI van by Ered's dads, destined for Super Guantanamo. He swears revenge against David as he's driven away, and Nikki sums up the whole affair with a simple "So, yeah, that's our camp!". Features 'Main Characters' * Max * David * Gwen 'Supporting Characters' * Cameron Campbell (antagonist) * Nikki * Neil * Candy * Carl 'Minor Characters' * Gram Gram * Preston Goodplay * Dolph * Lt. Stuart Houston * Ered * Agents Miller * Nerris * Nerris' Parents * Harrison * Harrisons' Parents * Nurf * Mrs. Nurfington * Space Kid * Buzz Aldrin * Neil Armstrong * Platypus * Quartermaster * Neil's mother * Jermy Fartz * Jermy's parents 'Location' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Amphitheater * Super Guantanamo 'Objects' * Max's papers * David's cellphone * FBI van * Camp Campbell bus 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Outro Outro" (Ending Theme) Trivia * When Buzz Aldrin was asking about the photoshopped video of him on the moon, he was referencing the events of "Space Camp Was a Hoax", wherein the ending credits was the very video that Gwen and David edited and sent for Space Kid's parents to see. * The fate and whereabouts of Preston's actual parents, Dolph's mother and Nurf's father remain unknown. ** However in the episode "Attack of The Nurfs" something that Nurf said alludes to the possibility that his father left or divorced. * Nerris, Ered, and Nurf(although with his mom) seem to be the only characters who have good relationship with their parents. ** On another note, Preston and Space Kid's relationships with their parents are unknown. * It is shown that Ered has two dads and both are working as agents serving the FBI. * It's revealed that Candy has the STD "Quartersister" and ends up giving it to Carl after they had sex during Preston's play. * It appears that Carl used Sock-rates as a condom when he was having sex with Candy onstage. * It's finally revealed that Max's parents didn't sign him up for any specific camp in Camp Campbell. It's confirmed by Max that it's because they're neglectful, and simply don't care about him. * This marks the first time that Max cries on screen and the first time where he shows gratitude towards David (and Gwen). 'Cultural References' * When Nerris tells her mom that it was a "critical hit", her mom mistakes it for a "super effective" attack. Which, in the Pokémon Franchise, is when the move inflicted on the opponent has a type that is effective against the opponent's type. * Dolph manages to paint himself doing a Nazi salute on a hill, another WW2 Nazi reference. 'Continuity' * Nikki mistaking Parents' Day for Christmas and vice versa is referenced again later in "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever". ** She also continues her trend of mixing up holidays by confusing the newly-established Street Campbell's Day (in the season 4 episode of the same name) with Easter. * The counselors having to put up flyers for announcements of future camp activity is a callback to the events of "Camporee" after Neil tells them to do so because none of the kids listen to what they have to say. ** They also set up some flyers for the party that happens later on in "The Lake Lilac Summer Social". * When Quartermaster pulls up and says "parents are here," it mimics a few other similar moments across several episodes. In "Escape from Camp Campbell" he says "kids are here", in "Jermy Fartz" he says "new kid's here", and in "New Adventure!" he says "bus is here". * When Nikki was telling her mom how her stay at Camp Campbell was, she references the events of "Camp Cool Kidz". * Campbell returning from Russia references the time when he fled there to avoid trouble with Thailand in the episode "Eggs Benefits". * Nurf saying that his mom still sends the best gifts (in his case, a knife) even if she's in jail is proven true in this episode as she is seen wearing handcuffs and the usual inmate uniform as well as being accompanied by a military soldier. * Max stealing David's phone is referenced again, the first time in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected" for pranking purposes and this time for personal gain, as he attempts to order himself a pizza with it. * Space Kid's real name is confirmed by his uncle during this episode, being named "Neil Armstrong Jr" after his great-grandfather, the famous real-life astronaut Neil Armstrong. ** He did initially reveal to David during the episode "Space Camp Was a Hoax", but at the time David didn't believe it was true. * The video that Buzz Aldrin mentions was the very video that David and Gwen edited together as well as the ending animation for the episode "Space Camp Was a Hoax". * Harrison's parents revealing the fact that Harrison made his brother disappear is a callback to the episode "Mascot", when David asks him to bring the rabbit back but he insists that he didn't know how. * Candy telling Carl that he has to get checked for possible symptoms of Quartersister is a callback to the events of "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," as "Quartersister" states that there was an STD named after her. * Max references Carl and Candy having sex later in the episode "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL" when he described the flu to be spreading faster than how Candy's legs spread in parents' day. * In "Party Pooper" Gwen says the camp gets shut down "every other week", which is a bit of an exaggeration - but has also been threatened/come close to happening in a handful of episodes; "The Fun-Raiser", "Dial M For Jasper" (when David was a camper), "Camp Corp.", and of course, this one. Errors * The Millers, The Houstons, Harrison's family, Nikki's family, Neil's family, and Preston's family all disappear after the camera pans to the dining area after The Fartz Family show up. * The table wherein Nikki and Niel's families were occupying became The Millers' table after Jermy's parents showed up. * The Houston family disappear before the sex scene. * The food trays and cake plates all disappear and reappear at one point. *Candy drags the table she was occupying with relative ease towards Neil's family after she hears them talking about Nikki. Which means that she had the strength to carry a whole table which is being occupied by her family, along with Nerris and Harrison's families. Which should be quite impossible. Transcript Gallery